escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Myth of Matriarchal Prehistory
The Myth of Matriarchal Prehistory: Why An Invented Past Will Not Give Women a Future (El Mito de la Prehistoria Matriarcal: por qué un pasado inventado no le dará a las mujeres un futuro) es un libro de Cynthia Eller que busca deconstruir la teoría de un prehistórico matriarcado. Aquella hipótesis de desarrollo de un matriarcado prehistórico, fue comenzada en la década de los 1970s, a través de una segunda ola del feminismo, siguiendo a Marija Gimbutas. En cambio, Cynthia Eller, profesora de estudios religiosos en la "Claremont Graduate University", argumenta en el libro que esa teoría es errónea y que su defensa continua es perjudicial para la agenda feminista. Tesis Eller se propone refutar lo que ella describe como "matriarcalismo feminista" como una "mentira ennoblecedora".Citando a Kwame Anthony Appiah, "The real political question ... tan antigua como la filosofía política ... es cuando debemos respaldar la mentira ennoblecedora". Ella argumenta que las conjeturas erradas, de la arqueóloga feminista Marija Gimbutas, tuvieron una gran parte en la construcción feminista, de un ''"mito de la prehistoria matriarcal", de fines del siglo veinte. Así, cuestiona si los hallazgos arqueológicos de Gimbutas, apoyan adecuadamente la afirmación de que esas sociedades eran matriarcales o matrifocales. Ella dice que no conocemos culturas en las que se ignore el patriarcado; y, que el estatus sagrado de las diosas no aumenta automáticamente el estatus social femenino. Eller concluye que "inventar" edades prehistóricas en donde idílicamente, mujeres y hombres vivían en armonía e igualdad "es un fraude y una carga que las feministas no necesitan, y no deben soportar". En su opinión, el "mito matriarcal" empaña al movimiento feminista al dejarlo abierto a las acusaciones reales, de "vacuidad e irrelevancia que no podemos permitirnos tolerar". Críticas El libro de Eller ha sido criticado por la historiadora feminista Max Dashu por "caracterizar erróneamente" las teorías de Marija Gimbutas, y otros antropólogos claves, y por calificarlas de "matriarcal" a pesar de que la mayoría de aquellos estudiosos rechazan las ideas de matriarcado (gobernación femenina) a favor de las sociedades matrifocales o matrilineales. Dashu escribió que Eller "no hace distinción entre los estudios académicos, en una amplia gama de campos y expresiones del movimiento creciente de la Diosa, incluidas novelas, visitas guiadas, empresas impulsadas por el mercado. Todos, combinados en un "mito" monolítico, sin ningún tipo de historia fundante." Ediciones *''The Myth of Matriarchal Prehistory: Why An Invented Past Will Not Give Women a Future'', Beacon Press (2000), . Véase también Referencias Otras lecturas * Catherine L. Heite. ''The Myth of Matriarchal Prehistory or: Why an Invented past Won't Give Women a Future. In: North American Archaeologist 22 (3)/2001: 297f doi:10.2190/NYBY-G6A2-BH7A-PJ1U * Kristy Coleman. Matriarchy and Myth. In: Religion 32 (3) 2001: 247–263 doi:10.1006/reli.2001.0333). * Joan Marler. [http://www.belili.org/marija/eller_response.html The Myth of Universal Patriarchy: A Critical Response to Cynthia Eller’s Myth of Matriarchal Prehistory. Feminist Theology.] In: Belili.org. 2003 (en inglés; también apareció en Feminist Theology 14 (2) 2006: 163–187). ** Joan Marler: Der Mythos vom ewigen Patriarchat. Eine kritische Antwort auf Cynthia Ellers: Der Mythos von der matriarchalen Frühgeschichte (El mito del patriarcado eterno. Una respuesta crítica a Cynthia Ellers: El mito de la historia matriarcal temprana). En: Die Diskriminierung der Matriarchatsforschung. Eine moderne Hexenjagd (La Discriminación de la Investigación Matriarcal. Una caza de brujas moderna.), ensayo, colección ed. de la comunidad de autores. Contribuciones de Claudia von Werlhof, Heide Göttner-Abendroth u. a., ed. Amalia, Berna 2003, ISBN 978-3-905581-21-8, p. 109–129 Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de la autora * "Knocking Down Straw Dolls" - crítica de Max Dashu * Early Human Kinship was Matrilineal, × Chris Knight. * Marler, Joan. The Myth of Universal Patriarchy: A Critical Response to Cynthia Eller’s Myth of Matriarchal Prehistory. Feminist Theology, Vol. 14, No. 2, 163-187 (2006) (2003 version) Categoría:Libros acerca del feminismo Categoría:Matriarcado Categoría:Historia de la mujer Categoría:Crítica del feminismo Categoría:Historia y feminismo Categoría:Libros de no ficción de Estados Unidos